Academy
The Academy for the Education of Potential Adventurers and Legends - known just as 'The Academy' - is a school which trains Heroes. Located in the old summer palace of King Francis the Large-Eared in Rivertown, the Academy offers a choice of five majors (Hero, Combat Spec, Mage, Sage, and Guide), the courses for which run over two years. Majors and League structure The Academy offers five majors; after graduation individuals from each of these are brought together to form a League, the unit within which they will then operate to undertake heroic feats. During the second year of study students are formed into study groups emulating this group structure to work on a group assignment. The five majors are: ; Hero The Hero is the leader of the League, responsible for coordinating their activities and making group decisions. It is generally the role of highest status, and is open only to male applicants. Heroes wear a blue and black armband at the Academy, and a blue and black badge after graduation. ; Combat Spec The Combat Spec is responsible for tactics and providing combat skills, though the Hero and Mage majors also receive training in combat. The Combat major is open only to male applicants. When initially envisioned by the First League, the Combat Spec was intented to also train those around them in defence. However, this element of the role has become less emphasised over time. Combat specs wear a red armband at the Academy, and a red badge after graduation. ; Mage Mages are individuals capable of drawing on the Elsewhere to cast magic. As this is an inborn trait, the Mage major is open to any individuals who can cast magic, regardless of gender. Mages wear a purple armband at the Academy, and a purple badge after graduation. ; Sage The Sage provides the League with background information and knowledge, acting as a reference point and responsible for gathering intel to support their work. The Sage major is open to all applicants, Sages wear a grey armband at the Academy, and a grey badge after graduation. ; Guide The Guide is responsible for the survival of the group, with responsibilities ranging from first aid to navigation to scavenging for food. The Guide major is open to all applicants Guides wear a green armband at the Academy, and a green badge after graduation. Politics The Academy is portrayed as hide-bound in many respects, with a strong adherence to it's roots in the First League and significant ties to the Bureau. Of the majors only three are open to female applicants, and one of these depends on inborn abilities. It is strongly implied that social class & economic background also play a role in acceptance or course assignment, and those who are only part human are not permitted to apply despite being part of wider society. Locations Entry gates The Academy is separated from Rivertown by high stone walls, entered via a high gate. Over the gate is carved 'THE ACADEMY FOR THE EDUCATION OF POTENTIAL ADVENTURERS AND LEGENDS' The wooden doors themselves are covered in decades of graffiti. Infirmary The domain of Nurse, the medical centre provides healthcare to the students and staff of the Academy. Student Dorms The old servants' quarters located on the second and third floors were converted into student dorms shared between two students. Roommate assignments are irrespective of major, and appear to be alphabetical by surname. Each room features bunk beds and two desks Dining Commons Previously the king's ballroom, the Dining Commons is the site of all mealtimes at the Academy. Maze Located in the grounds, the hedge maze is rumoured to change its shape and form as you wander through it, making it challenging to navigate. Notes Category:Architecture Category:Scholars